To Live Another Day
by LightDawnTwillight
Summary: As CEDEF was overrun by an unknown enemy, Reborn meets an old friend who is part of the stolen information. He is a young teen and current head of a secret Famiglia...during his current reincarnation? With his guardians, they must try every trick in the book to escape death. Meanwhile, Tsuna is preparing for the coronation to become Neo Vongola Primo. How will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1: Taking Home With Us

_Hi guys! This is my second fanfic, and it's about KHR! Loved that series!_

_This takes place six years after the end of Reborn, so it's like a sequel! However, I have seven new characters. There are, obviously, new enemies going after the crew. And, Tsuna will be thrown into the mix. I don't like how the manga ended, but what can I do? I just created this fanfic on a whim to try and create a resolution for Tsuna and co. _

_Tsuna and the leader of the seven OCs are the main characters. POVs will switch between the two groups. First chapter is the new group, and the second chapter will be entirely focused on Tsuna and group. Sounds good, right?_

_I'll warn you now, I won't update again until the evening on Friday. My hardest final, math, is on Friday. But after that, I can update like crazy! :D_

_Well, enjoy and read. Review if you like a chapter, or give construction criticism. If you don't like something, say it kindly. Blatant flaming will not be accepted._

_This story takes place in the month of February (for a reason) so let's get reading!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Taking Home With Us**

A young boy, barely fifteen, looked out onto the horizon. He sat dangerously close to the edge, past the intricate metal fencing. Below the feet that were hanging freely on the ten story building, the rush of cars and streetlights illuminated the ground. Streets and sidewalks were crowded, occupied by "humans." People chattered, yelled, cried, fought, laughed, kissed, drank, and...dreamed? The bustle of activity reflected on his red eyes, showing great interest that could not be read on his face.

He tried to brush his bangs away to see better, but they decided to nestle on to the middle of his face. The teen's hair was long on the front, reaching his shoulders. It covered most of his ears and trailed halfway down his neck. The crimson eyes were at least able to see well since his hair was not in sight. His skinny, but healthy body leaned forward, but not enough to fall off the short edge. He wore a black suit, tie, and pants. His white dress shirt was neatly tucked inside his black coat.

As he observed the ever-changing humans, the teen heard light steps approaching him. Instead of planning to jump off the building, he brought one leg up, resting his chin on it with his hands. He leaned backwards, putting weight onto the metal behind him. A part of his bangs fell onto his face. Thankfully, he thought to himself, that it didn't block his vision as the small figure approached him.

"Ciaossu."

"Ah, Reborn. It has been...quite a long time. Ciao," he replied with a ghost of a smile. It lingered for a few seconds, and disappeared quickly. The voice wasn't deep, but had some authority and seniority hidden between each word. However, an affectionate warmth, a gentle tone, could be detected. "It's been many years since we last met. What happened then? I will admit that it's quite confusing to sort my memories every time I die."

Reborn jumped over the fencing, landing next to him with ease. He took a seat at the risky edge. A look of great displeasure settled onto to his usual happy face. "There's no need for you to try to remember everything. It happened during the time we were all foolish and young."

Visibly, the teen frowned with great displeasure. "Well the Arcabaleno didn't really get along at first, but everyone learned to in the end. Hopefully, your relationship is strong as back then. I do remember teaching you seven one thing. Teamwork."

Reborn couldn't help but flash his usual smile. "Well, you know how we always get along Noire. It barely lasted a year after the last time everyone saw you alive."

"Ah Reborn," the teen quickly interjected, "my name isn't Noire. In this reincarnation, my name is Blake Merlo, head of the Merlo Famiglia as Merlo Settimo. Under the Vongola, we are an absolute secret existence. The only people who know we exist are the Vongola bosses and their guardians. We serve to assassinate, but our best area is intelligence gathering. This is why you and the rest of Vongola are so informed and up to date on anything. To the outside world, we are mere rumors. With that said, why has Nono revealed us to you?"

"That's why I came to find you under his request." Reborn obtained a piece of paper from his pocket. Blake's eyes narrowed as he eyed a familiar sky flame that represented Nono's signature. "Vongola Decimo will officially become Neo Vongola Primo next week. The party and coronation will be in Japan approximately one week from now. The Merlo Famiglia must attend as it is a matter of great importance. I will not take no for an answer. Vongola Nono."

"What is Timoteo thinking?"

"He's ensuring the safety of you and your members."

Blake paused for a few seconds before asking. His eyes shined with concern and surprise. "...Did something happen?"

"Blake, a mere eight hours ago, CEDEF was attacked. Vongola Nono immediately called me over from Japan. I've only arrived one hour ago. He told me of your existence, and to come warn you of the danger."

"How...bad is the damage?"

"CEDEF is incapable of functioning. They be able to recover somewhat before the coronation. All, and only, information concerning the Merlo Famiglia has been stolen. During the invasion, Lal Mirch and Colonnello have been taken while trying to protect their comrades and the information. Iemitsu wasn't at the scene since he and Timoteo were preparing for Vongola Decimo's ceremony."

"Lal Mirch and Colonnello were taken? Who did it! Did they leave a name at all?" Blake furiously pressed Reborn for further details. A small look of irritation and anger could be seen on his face.

"None. But, every man and woman was wearing a white uniform with a black overcoat. On the overcoat, the symbol for the flame they use donned on their backs. They had star emblems on their sleeves. However, a certain seven wore black uniforms with white overcoats. They had blank, black emblems on their sleeves. Theirs back did have the same flames though."

"Ah...Acerbi..."

"Acerbi?"

"The organization that always manages to find and kill me. Well, I will admit that my face, body, and powers never change with each reincarnation..." Then, the conversation ended and Blake stayed silent, as though he was going through all the possible scenarios the future held. His chin was cupped with a hand, while his index finger on the other lightly tapped his leg. Reborn smiled, seeing that his old friend didn't change that habit of his.

Breaking out of a trance, Blake's eyes lit up, an idea appearing out of his thoughts. "Reborn, we'll strike first. Not directly, so don't worry your little head."

"Interesting, but how?" Reborn couldn't help but be intrigued by the sudden turn of events. Reborn could tell that it was going to be great, but Blake's hesitant look made him feel as though it wasn't the best choice.

"You see, the information given to CEDEF wasn't the full truth. It states that, except in Italy, there is only one member from the Merlo Famiglia in each country. However, the fact about how many are in Italy, and how many countries we're in, was never written. The only information about my generation that I gave out was that the current generation is the seventh, and I already have my guardians."

Blake chuckled a little, as though he recalled something funny. "I remember Nono's irritated face when I handed a post-it note with that information on it. He told me, 'Like father, like son.' Apparently, my father in this life was the one who joined the Vongola, and barely gave out any information as well. Mmm, I don't remember him or mother well."

"Continue," urged Reborn.

"Ah, yes, sorry for getting quite off track. I plan to go along with Nono's decision. We'll publicize ourselves before the enemy can. Acerbi would take weeks to come to the decision on how to reveal our existence. They'd want to take the chance to overthrow the Vongola. As long as I'm alive, I won't let anyone get hurt for my existence."

Reborn smiled his usual smile, but an underlying sadness could be heard. "Just don't sacrifice yourself again."

Blake looked at Reborn with his ghost smile and quietly replied with an okay. But, his eyes already shined with regret. They seemed to be apologizing for what the future might bring. Blake would need to ask Yuni to look into the future for him, since he didn't have the ability to do it himself.

Not that she knew he existed. Or maybe she already saw that far?

With a wave of his hand, Blake produced a familiar heavy, inky darkness that seemed to form a portal. Then, Reborn noticed a bangle that circled around Blake's left wrist glow a dim black. It looked odd, since the bangle itself was the color of night. There were two on his right hand that were unresponsive. The first was a pale orange while the other was a reddish brown.

Reborn paused for a second, recalling all the trouble the Flame of Night caused him and his student during the Representative Battles. "Could it be possible that you gave Bermuda the Flame of Night?"

Blake nodded his head with a knowing gesture. "Yes. Out of pity, I gave the flame to Bermuda after hearing his predicament with Kawahira. His grudge against him granted Bermuda the fuel to use them. As for Daemon Spade...I gave it to him as a...farewell gift when I died during Vongola Primo's time. I didn't expect them to go so out of control. At least they kept their promise to not reveal that I was the giver. Well, I guess it didn't really matter in the end. Kawahira found out anyway and came to find me after the Representative Battle Nono told me about. He really chewed me out for 'interfering' with his duty again."

"You two sound quite close."

"Of course. Kawahira, Yuni, and I are the only ones who exist from that time. I help create things, but what they and humans do with them is none of my concern. If they're going to end the world, that's a different story all together."

As Reborn considered his new found information, Blake gestured toward his homemade portal. "Are you coming? I don't want to risk enemies catching any evidence of where headquarters is."

"Sure. You go first."

"Thanks Reborn. You're quite different from back then. Wonder what's with your personality change." However, Blake casually shrugged the conversation and thought away. He decided that he liked the new Reborn better.

Before hopping in, Blake turned to Reborn with a kind smile that barely surpassed his faint, ghostly one. "Oh, congratulations Reborn, for getting the curse lifted. You're ten or eleven right now, are you not? May your life as the world's strongest hitman as peacefully as possible."

With that, Merlo Settimo exited the scene by entering the flame portal. Reborn followed suit, leaving his destination to the black flame user

. . .

"Lake! Welcome home!"

The first thing Reborn saw, as he exited the flames, was Blake being tackled to the ground by twins. Blake let out a grunt since their strength didn't go well his his skinny frame. The pair's smile was infectious. Reborn couldn't help but smile back, and Blake amazingly flashed a kind grin to them.

"Could you two troublemakers have waited in my room all this time?" Blake slowly got up, and helped the twins that were younger than him stand. They eagerly took his hand, almost taking him down again. The twins nodded their heads up and down, answering his question. With another miracle smile, he teased them by giving both their foreheads a poke, and they couldn't help but look even happier.

Then, they noticed Reborn, and their eyes glinted with interest. However, the new stranger scared them, and they hid behind Blake. On closer inspection, Reborn noticed that the twins were fraternal. The only thing similar was their pale skin tone and Asian features.

The girl had her hair barely reach half of her back. Her black, long hair was straight, but the bottom of her hair curled a little inward. Side bangs swept from left to right. She had a large sky blue ribbon on the top left of her hair. The ends trailed down, barely stopping an inch at the shoulder. It was laced with light streaks of blue, giving off a real sky look. The girl's bright blue eyes blinked many times, imitating a star in the sky. To top it off, she wore a suit. The white dress shirt and black skirt meant that she was part of the Famiglia.

Turning to the boy, he also saw a white dress shirt but with black pants. His dress shirt matched his pure white hair. Instead of his sister's look of curiosity, his black eye was observing Reborn. They screamed caution toward the eleven year old boy in front of them. Unfortunately, a white eye patch could be visible under his side bangs that swept from right to left. On it was the emblem for the Merlo Family, a black bird in flight. His hair was untamed, and it stuck out every which way. The hair on the front barely reached his shoulders, touched his ears, and was of normal length on the back.

With actual laughter, Blake introduced the pair to Reborn. "Reborn, these little guys are Hoshi and Kogami Merlo. I adopted them five years ago, when I was ten. Of course they didn't know that until a year after that. I'll proudly say that these two are my guardians."

"These kids are your guardians at such a young age?"

"Hmm, they turned thirteen just a few weeks ago. That means they've been my guardians for three."

Just then, the door behind Reborn swung open. To Blake's annoyance, it fell of its hinges and fell to the floor with a thud. It wasn't the first time the door broke down like that.

A group of four people rushed in to the room, and seemed to be squishing Blake, giving him no room to move and causing him discomfort. A teenage girl who looked a little older than Blake approached him. "Lake! You're back! How was...who's this kid?" She took notice Reborn pointing at him.

Her pale, blue hair was cut short and barely reached half of her neck. However, they were small, barely reaching her chest. On her hands, she wore what looked like white fingerless training gloves. However, they only reached halfway up her fingers. The familiar blackbird was on them, visible to anyone. She wore a short sleeved dress shirt and what looked to be very flexible, black dress pants. It probably signaled her fighting style to be pure hand-to-hand combat.

"Blake, is this young boy Reborn? He looks exactly like what our network says if he is ten, which is what he should be now after the curse has been lifted." The oldest in the room, a young man in his late twenties, looked at Reborn with judging eyes. They were blood red and sharp with a look of experience and a little caution. His hair had two layers. The outer, orange was long, but only reached his shoulders. The second black layer was tied into a ponytail and was swung over a shoulder. He had two white guns strapped to the side of his hips. The one on the right looked similar to a Glock 45, while the other looked quite unidentifiable. Each gun had the blackbird rest on both sides of the handles. Blake's decision to bring Reborn seemed to have gotten rid of most of his suspicion.

A man who looked as though he barely reached his twenties spoke up with a quiet, but firm voice. "Whoever Boss decides to bring is always safe. There's no need for suspicion. I would have captured the former Sun Arcabaleno if Boss didn't invite him." The man had grey hair that was short on the right, but the other side reached his chin. A blackbird earring could be seen on the ear that was visible. A katana was hung on his back, and the sword was all white. Blackbirds trailed at the tip and fluttered down on the lower curve until halfway on the sword. His blue eyes were dull instead of being full of emotion like Hoshi's.

"Now, children, don't try to gang up on the child who is actually older than everyone, except Lake," a kindly sounding woman said. She looked like she was in her twenties as well. Her braided, red hair hung behind her back. It reached down to her waist, and shined in the light. She one emerald green eye, while the other was chocolate brown. The woman wore bright red lipstick with light black eye shadow. Her coat was, oddly, longer than her arms, covering half of her hands. A bracelet could be heard on her wrist, and a white spear charm with a familiar bird peeked out. Also, a white claymore chain with the same symbol was barely seen.

"Yes, Reborn, these are the rest of my guardians. The oldest, Ravi Ashbel, is my right hand man. He's going to turn twenty eight, so he's quite old." This earned Blake a light flick to the forehead, but he continued on. "This mean sounding guy is Zen Isanne. But he's very kind. The young pale blue-haired woman is Halley Callista. Halley's strong and always make sure we're safe in battle. The woman with red hair is Rose Nihil. She's younger than Ravi and a real mom, but that's what we think of her. Except Ravi."

Reborn was surprised that all of Blake's guardians were so young. And, they were so attached to one another. He could feel the strength of their bonds. If anyone of them happened to die...

"Don't worry, Reborn. They're strong, and I would make sure that they'll live to the end of their lives."

"Lake," Hoshi asked with a hushed whisper, "is there something wrong?"

With a look of regret, Blake turned to Hoshi and lowered himself to her eye level. He grasped her shoulders, hoping to instill confidence in her. "Hoshi, we can't stay here anymore. All of us have to leave, now. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect our current lives anymore."

"What are you talking about Blake?" Ravi questioned him. "What happened?"

"A little over eight hours ago, CEDEF was attacked. The culprits only stole information on our Famiglia. We can't stay here. I'm going to have the agent in Japan come and live at a base that wasn't revealed in the documents, and have him situated there. Meanwhile, we'll have to go to Japan and attend Vongola Decimo's coronation. I don't think we'll ever come back here."

"Boss," Zen spoke up, "don't cry. We all..._hate_ it when you do."

Blake paused, and brought a hand up to a wet cheek. "Ah, sorry, it seems like I am."

Rose came over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Lake, don't worry. We'll be taking home with us. Everything will be okay at our new home in Japan."

"What do you mean?" Kogami was confused, and he cutely turned his head to the side.

"Kogami," Rose said with love and care, "people make a home feel like one. We need them to feel like the house is great, and it gives people a place to belong. So, as long as all of us are together, we'll always be home."

Halley spoke up with a cheerful tone. "Yes! Now let's get packing guys! Lake, when do you want us to leave?"

"I'll give you guys three hours. I have to pack all the important documents and papers. Pack anything you want. We're going there by using my Flame of Night. Meet me back in my office when you're done, okay?"

"Yes Boss/Lake/Blake!" was heard throughout the room. All of his guardians ran out of the room to try and quickly get everything done.

"Reborn, come with me. You can give a call Nono or Iemitsu about our situation while I'm packing. The phone lines here can never be hacked. Tell them not to look for my guardians and me in Japan. We'll be there on the day of Vongola Decimo's party."

Reborn couldn't help but voice a comment. "Don't you want to see Vongola Decimo and his guardians? If I remember correctly, Nono refused to allow you to see his face in videos or pictures. You've only got reports and written descriptions."

"It's okay. I can wait for seven days."

"But, what about-"

"Reborn, when he sees me, he'll know. Then, I'll have to explain to him about my reincarnation. I'm prepared for what will happen when we meet."

"Okay. Will you go as you are now?"

With a sly smile, Blake turned to Reborn. The familiar, pale orange bracelet was engulfed with mist flames. Blake seemed to blur in Reborn's vision. Blinking his eyes only once, Reborn was greeted to an eighteen year-old Blake. He looked more mature and not as young as his fifteen year-old self. His hair was a little shorter, but still passed his ears.

"Of course not. I still can't let the world know who I am."

* * *

_So, how was it? Next POV will be Tsuna on the day of his coronation! Heaps of our lovable characters will come out and be funny or serious! Oooo~  
_

_By the way, Blake is Merlo Settimo, the seventh. It's the only odd number I like. I hate odd numbers..._

_And who is the man that Blake is prepared to meet? Why wasn't he allowed to see how Tsuna and his guardians look like?_

_Since it's a six year time skip, Tsuna will be ninteen, since his birthday is late in October. We'll see how we grew during these six years!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_With lots of love, LDT_


	2. Chapter 2 : A Grand Appearance

_Hey guys! Here's chapter 2!_

_Tsuna and his guardians make an appearance, and several others! :D_

_The mystery grows, but answers won't be given to easily._

_Let's read on!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Grand Appearance**

A young man with chocolate brown hair was staying at a lavish hotel. His hair mellowed out, but still spiked the air. He looked quite young, despite being nineteen. His facial features leaned a little to the beautiful side, but there was definitely some manliness to it. He wore black suit that complemented the overcoat that was placed on him to look like his ancestor, Vongola Primo. It looked exactly like what Primo used to wear as well. The man missed having his familiar lion don him as a cloak instead, but the animal was now the two rings on his right hand. Everyone in his group was not allowed to bring out their animals during the once-in-a-lifetime coronation.

Outside, the city lights reflected on his emotional eyes. Worry, concern, fear, paranoia, and sadness filled the anxious man. He couldn't help but feel nervous. The man could tell that something was going to take place tonight. His hyper intuition was bugging him, screaming off the charts. No matter how many precautions the man set up, it wouldn't disappear.

However, he couldn't stop what was going to take place. The man had to continue on with the decision he chose. The whole building was rented for a specific event. At the same time he dreaded it, the man had grown to accept his responsibility during the past six years. With a promise, he agreed with Vongola Nono, his grandfather and predecessor, and Reborn to succeed and accept his title.

Becoming Neo Vongola Primo instead of Vongola Decimo. Tsuna couldn't understand why they couldn't just leave him as Decimo.

"Tsuna? Are you still in here?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi turned toward a young boy of ten. Familiar side curls were seen next to the childish face of his old home tutor. Tsuna had found out that the Arcabaleno were adults, and now they had to grow back after their curse was lifted. Lal Mirch was the only one who fully recovered from the curse. The rest had to grow, but they never acted like children. Most of them fully embraced their advantage to act older as they grew. Well, Skull just acted like he always did, so no change there.

Tsuna hadn't seen Reborn ever since he disappeared. He was relieved seeing him, and Leon scuttling about, after a week. Even though the hitman didn't teach him anymore, he still lived with him in Namimori.

Also, he had Reborn spill the fact that he was "Chaos." Tsuna asked on a whim if Reborn was him, since he was growing up to look like the man who helped him during the Representative Battle. Reborn nonchalantly replied with a look that said, "What took _you_ so long?"

"Reborn!" Tsuna sighed with relief. "Where were you? Do you know how worried we all were? You disappeared all of a sudden without telling anyone. Mom was so worried. If you're going somewhere, tell someone next time."

Reborn proceeded to kick Tsuna. Luckily, he managed to dodge it. Tsuna inwardly praised himself for being able to dodge Reborn for a second time. The first was a fluke, and he was punished for that. However, this was real. Self-praise quickly filled his mind, washing away all his worry and fear.

Unfortunately, Reborn decided to toss a another light kick to Tsuna's head. The victim didn't notice, and fell to the floor as the foot made contact. Inwardly, Tsuna scolded himself for letting his guard down against Reborn so easily. Worry and fear found residence inside his mind once again.

"Tsuna, I thought we had you graduate from your dame status."

"Ah, Reborn, I'm so sorry!"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again. We don't need Neo Primo to lead with dame skills. Or, should we start over again from step one?" A green gun in Reborn's hand noticeably made a sound.

"Don't worry Reborn," Tsuna reassured him with confidence, "I'll make sure that the Vongola will become the great name and family it was. I promised to you, Grandfather, and others."

Accepting that answer, Reborn nodded with approval. "I still see that you're calling Nono grandfather. Oh well, just make sure you don't do it in front of the public." He sat comfortably on a big, one-seat couch.

Tsuna couldn't help but think how odd it felt to see his tutor grow. At first, Tsuna was okay with it. But as Reborn became older, they had to buy him new clothes, move some furniture to buy a bed, get more food to feed his growing appetite, and send him to school. Well, Reborn was allowed to go whenever he wanted without getting into trouble with the law. He showed his master degree in mathematics, something Tsuna thought he was lying about, and got off scot-free

Reborn's ten year-old body didn't really fit his image, especially with the familiar suit and Leon. It made him seem like some cosplaying kid or strange foreigner. Tsuna had to remember all the times he had to lie..."explain" to people about his "younger brother." Either that or Tsuna had to stop Reborn from trying to shoot passersby that looked at him as if he was a weirdo.

That was the other thing. Reborn's personality grew at an alarming rate. Reborn mostly acted the same. He smiled, sadistically beat up or teased Lambo, and did whatever he wanted. Reborn still retained his childish quirks like falling asleep with his eyes open or disguising himself. Well, Tsuna thought that counted as something a child would do. However, Reborn became mature fast. And, he finally acknowledged Tsuna and "graduated" him a mere few weeks ago. Therefore, he began treating Tsuna as an equal.

_"Somewhat,"_ Tsuna thought, rubbing his head where Reborn got him.

...

The two men heard footsteps, _many __footsteps, _approach the room with great speed. Actually, it seemed like three people were rushing to the door. Three others walked at a normal pace. Noticeably, only one set of steps trailed behind the walkers and stopped. With great force, the door was detached from its hinges and landed on the floor. Tsuna winced as it fell with a loud thud. The Vongola would have to pay for that...

"Juudaime!" Gokudera was the culprit, seeing as he looked a little apologetic for the door. However, a glittering happiness and excitement invaded his eyes and expression. "It's almost time! We all have to be at the main room right at this moment!" The familiar buckle on his waist was almost hidden underneath the coat of his suit.

"Now now, let's all calm down. It's not like time can fly away," Yamamoto casually lifted his hands, resting them behind his head. By doing so, his necklace was thrust into the air. Gravity took over as it quickly landed back onto his chest.

Gokudera was dressed in the clothes of his future self, something Tsuna could never forget. The dark red dress shirt looked great with the black suit. Gokudera had only one earring on an ear, but Tsuna knew that he would wear more. Thankfully, Gokudera finally quit smoking. But, he still carried them around just in case sky flames could become useless. His hair was still the same length, and he wore contacts. Tsuna had forced him to wear glasses or contacts to prevent the possibility of his eyes becoming worse. Currently, he was wearing the contacts Tsuna suggested him to wear, which Gokudera gladly agreed to.

On the other hand, Yamamoto wore a black suit, but the shirt was a sky blue. The necklace shined brightly under the glint of the lights. The familiar Shigure Kintoki hung lazily off his back in shinai form. His eyes still had the same friendly look. It's not that Tsuna didn't like ten years later Yamamoto, but the maturity and sharp gaze that also came with the friendliness didn't please Tsuna. He wished that Yamamoto could smile and stay the same forever. The Yamamoto now learned of the truth, but he accepted the Mafia amazingly well.

Both men were taller than Tsuna, but Yamamoto was the tallest out of all his guardians. Gokudera passed Hibari, but couldn't beat either Ryohei or Mukuro for second or third. Mukuro was just as all as Yamamoto, and they still needed to grow more to become just as tall as their future selves.

"Yamamoto," Gokudera began, "this is an extremely important day! Time isn't going to wait for us." He became a lot calmer after all these years. However, Gokudera still had a habit of pointing out faults or scolding the other members. The only one he didn't cross was Hibari, Mukuro, or Tsuna. Well, Tsuna did plan to run away if the paperwork in the future reached an unimaginable amount. He silently laughed to himself at the thought of Gokudera trying to cross him.

"Ha ha, how are you doing Tsuna?" Yamamoto's smile lit up the room. Even Reborn, who stayed silent the whole time watching, couldn't help but grin.

"Hey! Did those ears of yours not hear me?" Now, Gokudera began to get irritated. He might be better at controlling it, but that didn't mean he didn't lost his temper anymore.

Enjoying their "friendly" banter, Tsuna smiled. That is, until someone shouted at the top of their lungs. Everyone in the room winced, except for Reborn. "SAWADA! After this, we must celebrate this EXTREMELY joyous occasion with an EXTREME battle! Better yet, come fight me now!"

Now, Gokudera lost his temper. His voice rose, rivalling Ryohei's in power. Everyone, including Reborn, visibly flinched as they argued. "Shut the hell up! Juudaime has to look his best! Turf top, stop being such a pain in the ass! "

"What did you call me Octopus Head! You want to fight right now?"

"Fine! Let's go!"

"Now, now, relax. Let's just all head down and get the ceremony over with. Tsuna needs to hurry and get down there, right?"

Ryohei grew to be the third tallest of all the men. Surprisingly, Mukuro and Yamamoto managed to outgrow their tall boxer. He was wearing a yellow dress shirt with a black suit and tie. The familiar scar was seen on his left temple An intricately desinged bangle rested on Ryohei's arm, inactivated. The useless bandage rested on his nose. When Tsuna asked him about it, he replied that it looked "extremely cool." Out of all his guardians, he was the one who had changed the least.

Well, maybe there _is_ one more who hadn't changed...

A familiar laughter rang throughout the room, chilling its occupants. A young boy of ten, wearing horns, carried a helmet. He was shivering as if he had witnessed a traumatic event. On the other hand, a woman with a fancy skull eye patch looked undisturbed.

"Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, shouldn't you be making your way down the main hall? It was quite...irritating being in the presence of such noisy, let's say, companions. For now."

"Boss," Chrome managed her way into the conversation, "it's time for the ceremony. We have to leave now, or we won't make it on time."

The child automatically ran to Tsuna, shaking considerably. He grasped Tsuna's cloak for comfort. "Onii-chan! Gokudera-Shi, Yamamoto-nii, and Ryohei-nii left me with the Pinapple Head! Mukuro-nii and Chome-nee kept on conjuring all these gory illusions!"

"...Pineapple Head?" A trident appeared in Mukuro's hand and he readied it. The earring on his left ear swished, creating a light tinkle as the different parts hit each other. As much as he got used to Lambo, and even finding it cute that he called him Mukuro-nii, no one got away commenting his hairstyle. It's was a pity that he would be injured. Lambo couldn't get away without getting hurt like Fran.

Sensing his Mist Guardian's ire, and the Lightning Guardian's rising fear, Tsuna quickly took control of the situation. "Mukuro, I know you want to..._play_ with Lambo, but could you not? I don't think the Vongola wants to see a bloodthirsty guardian. Especially if he beats up a child." He paused before the continued. "And I'm pretty sure not to conjure anything disturbing around the kids."

"...It matters not. The sun guardian can just heal him."

"I'd like _all_ my guardians to arrive unharmed, _physically and_ _mentally_. Besides, Lambo would most likely block it with his helmet or something. Could you just let it go this one time? We all have to go right now." Tsuna took Lambo under his cloak, leading him out of the room under his protection. Hopefully, he wouldn't get some sort of revenge later.

Mukuro had become very tall. He easily loomed over Chrome and Lambo. His hair had gotten long, becoming the trademark hair of his future self. Fortunately, his red eye housed no kanji at the moment. The Earring of the Mist matched his handsome, sharp face. Mukuro wore an actual suit, not the usual white shirt with the sloppy black tie and dark pants. He wore the reality glove Verde created for him...not a good sign if he decided to attack someone. Still, Tsuna was glad Mukuro came. He refused the suit many times, making it a miracle he even bothered to wear it. Tsuna guessed the compromise was to invite Chrome as a guardian. And, to keep the boots and the black and red overcoat while wearing the suit. Mukuro cared too much about style.

On the other hand, Chrome was wearing a black suit with a skirt instead of pants. The skirt was modified to be quite...short. Thankfully, someone got her to wear tights that should cover everything. Her hair grew long, and she lost her "pineapple." As she moved, the same tinkle from an earring could be heard. Somehow, Talbot made her one as well. He warned her that it wasn't as strong as Mukuro's, but would give her the chance to stand on equal footing if she used the reality glove. Therefore, Chrome wore it after Verde made her one. Even if she wasn't Tsuna's guardian anymore, Chrome still had a place in the family. She could join or leave anytime she wanted.

After her hair change, Tsuna once heard Mukuro call her Nagi. During his...dame days, Tsuna accidentally slipped the fact that he knew to Mukuro. The sly, manipulative illusionist became furious. He forced Tsuna to swear not to tell a single soul. With a trident at his throat, Tsuna wholeheartedly agreed and kept it to himself for all these years.

As Tsuna and Lambo headed down together, Lambo looked uncomfortable in the suit he was wearing. Moving awkwardly, he clutched his helmet with both hands. Being the overprotective "brother" he is, Tsuna fussed over him. He tried straightening out Lambo's messy hair and fixed his sloppily worn suit on the way. Over these six years, Lambo had become one of Tsuna's favorite people. He was still spoiled since Tsuna couldn't stop, but was much kinder than his five year-old self. It made Tsuna extremely worried to know that Lambo would eventually become the lazy fifteen year-old he met through the ten-year bazooka. Right now, Lambo was at that stage where people would find him endearing and adorable. Only people who hated children would think of him as a nuisance. He added a nii or nee to everyone close to him, except for Gokudera.

As Tsuna and his guardians rushed down the hallway to get to the elevator, a man with a purple dress shirt and a black suit was waiting for them. However, he had a look of displeasure as the mini crowd approached. His hair was trimmed and looked a little messy, but it gave a more mature look. A bracelet with spikes could be visibly seen as the man had his arms crossed. His sleeves were quite loose to "hide" the tonfas he carried at all times. Out of all the adult male guardians, he had become the smallest.

"Hibari-nii!"

"Hn."

Lambo rushed up to the Guardian of the Cloud and took his hand. A few people flinched, worried that Hibari would beat up the child. However, he let it go, allowing the young boy to happily lead him to the elevator.

Yes, even to the bloodthirsty skylark, Lambo was an exception. I-pin was one as well. At least, until they entered their rebellious years or became a full grown adult. Then, they were fair game.

. . .

As the elevator reached their floor, Hibari quickly detached himself from Lambo to escape the crowded elevator. Everyone in the group had to admit that the elevator was far too small. It barely held them all, having each person stand only an inch away from one another. Tsuna was amazed how no one provoked or attacked each other.

As Tsuna's mind wandered, his group made it to the entrance of the main room where the whole event would take place. He could hear Nono beginning the speech. They were right on time.

But, some unexpected guests were waiting for the eight. They were blocking their way in.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! Congratulations on becoming Neo Vongola Primo~ Here's a bag of marshmallows as a present." Byakuran, now looking very similar to his future self, approached the group with a smile. He plopped a huge bag of the fluffy white goodness into Tsuna's hands at the speed of light. "It's from my personal stash, so it's the best of the best. Don't tell Uni, okay? Enjoy~"

Then, the usual happy face on Byakuran disappeared. His eyes narrowed, and a question made its way out of his lips. Tsuna and his crew were shocked by the sudden change. "Is there something about a certain famiglia you'd like to tell us? I thought you and Uni trusted me."

All of them stared at him with confusion. Sensing it, Byakuran concluded that they somehow didn't know of the hot topic that was blazing throughout the families. That meant he needed to somehow get Uni to tell him what she knew. Of course he wouldn't do it in any harmful way physically or mentally. Byakuran had to admit that he'd grown to enjoy the company of the Gigolo Nero faction of the Milliefiore. Not that he would say that out loud for the whole world to hear. He smiled and apologized nonchalantly, as if he never accused Tsuna of anything.

Byakuran was floating again, and he wore a black and white pinstripe dress shirt. He had a white vest with a red tie that complemented the colorless pants. His thin waist couldn't hold it up by itself. Therefore, a black belt was sloppily tied around to prevent the pants from falling. His angelic, sky mare ring rested on a middle finger. He slid into the room, not being noticed by most of the members inside.

Mysteriously, all of the Millefiore members weren't with him during his short meeting with Tsuna. Even Uni wasn't there, which was odd. The pair stuck together like glue. That meant that the two leaders of Millefiore are currently in an argument of some kind. The others that blocked Tsuna's way to the ceremony were Dino, Enma, Basil, and Fran.

"Fran," Mukuro began, "I believe you aren't foolish enough to stall us when all of us have to go in. We need to be prepared to enter, _now_."

Fran had gotten older, but he was still very young. Since Fran was in the Varia now, he was allowed to wear their uniform to the party. Everyone agree that it was the only perk to being a member. Mammon, real name being Viper, was still alive. Therefore, Fran didn't wear the frog hat in the future. In its stead, he wore a large, poofy black cap. A pin, the symbol of the Varia, was placed on the edge of the bill on the right. On the other side, a pin of the Vongola emblem was in place.

"Master, we overheard a rumor. I don't think any of your guardians and boss know, so you're all pretty stupid. It's been spreading like wildfire for the past week." Tsuna's guardians let his comment slide since they had no idea what he was talking about.

Tsuna was extremely confused. "Is this rumor that important? Important enough to cause gossip and doubt among the great famiglie around the world?"

"Tsuna-kun," Enma said urgently, "it may be a rumor, but even I can't ignore it."

Enma had certainly grown. He was taller than Tsuna and had some muscle. Therefore, he was the manlier looking one of the two. Enma's suit was black, and he wore a red brown tie with a white dress shirt. His Earth Simon Ring was comfortably placed on a finger. His hair was a lot neater. Only a few strands stuck out now, and he was strong enough to not wear any bandages. That didn't stop both Tsuna and him from being clumsy every now and then.

"What the hell are you guys going on about? It's just a rumor. Get out of our way, right now. Vongola Nono is making his speech, and I won't hesitate to blow you guys up to get in." Gokudera found no need to hide their sugarcoat his words, and he took out a dynamite for good measure. Even Tsuna acknowledged that they wouldn't be able to enter the room, that was right in front of them, at the exact time Nono would call them in if this conversation took any longer.

"Sawada-san," Basil quickly said, knowing that they barely had any time,"by any chance, have you ever heard of the Merlo Famiglia?" He had learned to drop the dono honorific, but Basil resorted to using the san.

In a black suit, Basil had come to represent CEDEF at the ceremony. Tsuna had heard of the attack on CEDEF through one of the famiglie before he was ordered to his room, waiting to make his entrance with his guardians. It deemed to be true since Basil had noticeable cuts and bandages on his face. A hand was covered in gauze, and Basil had it hang limp at his side to prevent the possibility of it reopening. However, his hair was meticulous a little longer than his future self. Therefore, he had his hair in a short ponytail. Even though his hair was long, Basil had grown to look mature. Appearance wise, Enma and Basil looked around a year or two older than Tsuna. Basil barely passed Enma and Tsuna in height. However, he was shorter than Hibari. The trio was quite short compared to the rest of their male friends and acquaintances.

This caught the attention of Tsuna and his guardians. They looked at each other to see if any of them knew about this mysterious family. It seemed that only Mukuro and Gokudera seemed to have an inkling of information.

"My, my, you bunch can't possibly think that they actually exist. It's been a baseless rumor about the Vongola for years. There is absolutely no evidence that they're running around, doing their job." Mukuro seemed very confident, looking as if he did his research. Gokudera grudgingly agreed with the illusionist.

Basil shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry Mukuro-san, but all top members of CEDEF know that they are real since we have access to any information. Therefore, I can say that they exist. That is why CEDEF was attacked. The culprits somehow knew and only the stole information about them. Nothing else was taken." He had just spilled the beans, and a small amount of chaos erupted.

Dino stared at him with disbelief. "The Vongola had been keeping this fact from the Chiavarone for years?" He looked at Basil, and the CEDEF member nodded his head with confirmation.

Dino had come to look exactly like his future self. His hair became wavy, and he reached the limit of his growth. Instead of the familiar, long jacket, he had on an actual suit. This is a very formal equation after all. But, there was some dirt smudged on his pants, and his clothes looked slightly disheveled. Thankfully, he didn't have his whip around. Romario wasn't around, so...

"If it makes you feel any better," Basil replied hastily, "it was one of the conditions they forced on the Vongola. They wished to remain unknown, or they would not have even considered allying themselves with us. Even now, they like to withhold all information about themselves."

Tsuna wanted to know more about this newly found knowledge. "Who exactly are they? It seems as though Byakuran assumed I knew about them."

"The only thing we know about them is that their current generation is the seventh. Merlo Settimo, who is known as Blake Merlo, has six guardians. But, he refused to give out their names and ages. Merlo told us that the entire family is small in number. The family is the one who gathers all the information, making the Vongola the most informed mafia. If Vongola Nono or CEDEF requires any type on information, they always manage to obtain it no matter how impossible the feat is. Also, they go on secret assassinations. They always uncover the truth, justifying their reasons to kill their targets."

Several people pressed Basil for information. All of them were interested in the sudden appearance of the family, that was deemed a rumor, to exist.

"Have you met them?"

"How do they look like?"

"Are they strong?"

"Will they appear any time soon?"

"Are they as cruel like master? Do they have weird hair like a pineapple?"

To stop the commotion, Basil cut them off with a simple answer. "Sorry, but I don't know anything else. I have never met them face-to-face. Only Vongola bosses, their guardians, and the head of CEDEF are allowed to meet them. Even before Settimo's time, they were as secretive as they are now."

Yamamoto, looking extremely confused, felt the need to speak up. "So, why do we need to know about them? They're just a part of the Vongola, right? What's with all the fuss?"

"YEAH!" Ryohei yelled. He barely utilized his indoor voice. The people standing near him winced, being Tsuna and all his guardians. Tsuna was praying that no one from the main room could hear him. "Aren't they doing an EXTREMELY good job as comrades?"

"You don't understand, " Dino explained, "secrets between allies, especially one as great as the Vongola, causes distrust. Right now, many are suspecting the Merlo Famiglia to be some kind of human weapons or man-made monsters. The family is rumored to be very powerful, despite their low numbers."

Gokudera also decided to shout at the top of his lungs. "The Vongola wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Sorry, but if the Vongola doesn't do anything about this soon, I'm afraid that families won't hesitate to act," spoke Enma in a stern voice. He left no room for argument. He was correct about what could inevitably happen.

Before Tsuna could ask anything else, Nono's clear statement could he heard from their position. "I believe I have kept you all waiting. Please welcome Neo Vongola Primo and his guardians."

Immediately, Basil, Enma, and Dino shoved Tsuna's group forward. At that exact moment, the large double doors swung wide open. It seemed as though everyone inside the room had gone quiet. If a pin dropped, those with great hearing could most likely catch the sound with their ears.

With the silence overwhelming the room, Tsuna stepped inside and walked slowly with his guardians. As he made his way up to where Nono stood, Tsuna spotted various people he knew. There was Byakuran with the Millefiore, and he had the decency to keep his feet on the ground. The Varia was in a corner, and Xanxus was there with his team. However, he didn't seem to care about the ceremony since his eyes were closed. Xanxus slept while Squalo looked like as though he "whispered" some colorful words to awake him.

There were no Arcabaleno in sight, which meant that Uni wasn't here either. Tsuna scanned the room, realizing that Reborn and Mammon haven't made an appearance. Even the Arcabaleno Skull wasn't with his somehow surviving family. Lal Mirch was missing as he glanced over to wherer CEDEF was situated. Tsuna remembered that most of them promised to make it.

With his mind back on track, Tsuna met Nono at the end of the gigantic room. He followed the procedures for Nono to grant him his title as Neo Vongola Primo. As anxious as he was, Tsuna decided to embrace his title.

He'd do anything for the future of the Vongola and to obtain the power to protect his friends.

. . .

Tsuna finally escaped all the guests that came to congratulate him. Most of his guardians managed to escape, but Tsuna wasn't as lucky. When he was trying to get away, he accidentally bumped into Xanxus of the Varia. They caused mayhem, of a small scale, and it was resolved when Tsuna resorted to threatening them. He warned Xanxus and his crew that he could kick them out of the room in the blink of an eye. Tsuna didn't like doing this, but he learned that it was necessary to trick people.

Noticing Tsuna approach, Gokudera went up to him. "Juudaime! You did it! You're now Neo Primo!"

"Thanks Gokudera. But, could you still call me Juudaime? It feels awkward to be called Neo Primo..."

"_I'm just glad that no one interrupted the ceremony like last time...sorry Enma..."_

Somewhere else in the room, Enma sneezed, and wondered if he was catching a cold.

Gokudera enthusiastically replied. "If that's what you want, then I'll call you that forever!"

"Now, now, let's calm down. Even though it's a pretty big event in our lives, we should enjoy it. The day'll finish, and we can't go back to it or anything. But it'd be pretty cool if we could." Yamamoto decided to calm the hyperactive storm who usually scolded and swore at him and everyone.

"To think you could say something smart."

"Come on Gokudera, I'm not that stupid. I just don't study."

"Hey, have you guys seen the others?" Tsuna wanted to know where the hell his guardians disappeared to. He couldn't see any of them.

"You mean like Hibari or Lambo? I don't know. We all kind of split up. But, no one left since Reborn threatened them not to during the preparations."

"I see, thanks Yamamoto," replied Tsuna, reassured that his guardians didn't run away.

Gokudera took the opportunity to bring up the pressing issue that they heard earlier. "So Juudaime, what do you think about what the Bucking Bronco and Basil said? The Merlo Famiglia?"

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed, and a frown overcame his features. "I don't know. I guess we'll meet them soon enough. We are going to become the next generation after all. But, it worries me. The idea that a secret existence could cause so much chaos between our allies. The only safe option is to reveal them, but that isn't fair to the Merlo Famiglia."

Yamamoto decided to take the chance to reassure him. It was part of his job as the Rain Guardian after all. "Hmm, well, I guess it'll all work out in the end somehow. It always does Tsuna."

Just then, Nono appeared at the end of the main room. With a microphone in hand, he spoke once again. "Ah, yes, hello. I heard that something was causing distrust between our alliances. Even famiglie that are not acquainted with us are suspecting that we have a secret weapon, what you all call the Merlo Famiglia."

Tsuna stared at his grandfather with disbelief. "It can't be..."

"Whoa...is Nono...going to reveal the secret?" Even Gokudera couldn't believe what was going to happen. Yamamoto just stared with his mouth dropped to the floor. He thought that the Tsuna's grandpa was making a bold move.

"I'd like to say that this family does exist. However, it is a completely independent family. They dislike public attention. Us Vongola met them by chance, and spent at least three decades trying to get them to join us. We settled with a peace treaty of some kind. However, relations grew and they willingly supplied us with information. I can not hide another fact. CEDEF was attacked last week. The culprit has stolen information regarding the Merlo Famiglia. Nothing else was taken. Therefore, these sudden turn of events has caused quite a stir for the Merlo."

With a gesture, Nono's hand waved at the double doors at the back. Everyone looked at them, their brains not taking in the current situation.

"That is why," he continued, "they decided to enter the world once and for all. Everyone, I would like you to welcome the Merlo Settimo and his guardians."

All eyes watched the gargantuan doors fly open. The first one to step in was a young male. He looked like he was barely eighteen, or even seventeen. However, he had a somewhat mature face. His black hair reached his chin, touched his ears, and was short at the back. Crimson eyes peeked out from his long bangs. They seemed to be filled with wisdom and knowledge only a man who lived hundred of years could experience. A white dress shirt, with an intricate black bird on the back, matched with black pants. A black tie was worn around the neck. Interestingly enough, a sword hilt without a blade hung at his side. Three ringlets of a pale orange, reddish brown, and red circled around his wrists.

Seeing as he came first, this meant that his young man was the famous Merlo Settimo. Many couldn't process this in their minds. He looked even younger than the Neo Vongola Primo of the Vongola Famiglia.

The next two to step in were two male adults. One had asymmetrical gray hair and a pure white katana on his back. The sword had beautiful black birds trail down from the tip to the curve, reaching halfway. An unmistakable Rain Ring was set on his finger. A blackbird emblem lie on the side of his arm on the black coat he wore. Unlike his boss, he didn't wear a tie, but the shirt was buttoned up. He looked as though her barely passed his twenties. A black bird earring could be seen hanging on his visible ear. His eyes were dull, but they were steady and unwavering.

On the other hand, the man next to him was tallest of the incoming Merlo Famiglia. Underneath his short orange hair, a black ponytail was swung around a shoulder. Piercing, blood red eyes were filled with confidence as he strode confidently behind his boss. Two guns resided at his side. Well, one of them looked mysterious and not like a gun at all. Both had the familiar black birds on them. He wore the full suit and black tie that the other two men seemed to refuse to wear. On an index finger, a Storm Ring rested on it.

Then, four people entered. They seemed to be the last of the members since no there was no one else coming in.

One teenage girl with boyish, messy pale blue hair seemed to hop in her steps. Like her boss, she refused to wear her coat. The dress shirt was unbuttoned by one, and a short skirt donned the girl. She wore tights that reached her knees to provide the modesty her skirt did not. She had equipped fingerless, white training gloves with the black bird symbols. A ring for lightning flames hung on a necklace around her neck.

She was between two young children.

The pair seemed to be fraternal twins. The girl had a innocent face, but an assassin wouldn't be so pure. Her straight black hair curved inward toward the ends. Side swept bangs that went from left to right looked adorable with the blue ribbon on her head. The sky looking ribbon brought out the tinkle of her bright blue eyes. She wore the full suit and skirt unlike the older, pale blue haired girl. On her hand, a Mist Ring resided on a finger. Unlike the others, there was no hint of any weapon.

On the other hand, her brother's white hair of various length was unkempt. His side swept bangs that went from right to left matched the unfortunate white eye patch that peeked underneath the bangs. The black bird symbol on it matched the color of his free black eye. It was full of emotion, seeming as though the eye was able to express everything his caution filled face could not. No weapon could be seen either.

Lastly, a tall woman with hair as dark as a red rose trailed in. She was the last to enter as the doors shut behind them with a thud. She wore the suit correctly, and looked the sharpest with the storm guardian. The long hair was braided, reaching quite low down her back. A closer look at her face revealed one chocolate brown eye. The other was an emerald green, like the stem of a flower. Red lipstick and light, black eye shadow gave her face a beautiful, mature look. The way she conducted herself, slowly moving forward, and murmurs of encouragement that could be heard from her mouth gave her a motherly feel. Three sun boxes hung at her side, while no ring was visible. The coat sleeves were unnaturally long, covering the wrist and most of her fingers.

The group made their way up to Vongola Nono, ignoring the looks everyone gave them. Tsuna noticed Merlo Settimo giving him a glance, and saw the young man's eyes widen for a fraction of a second. The red eyes quickly returned to normal, and he continued on with his guardians to Tsuna's predecessor.

As Settimo reached the end, he gave a slight bow to Nono. His mouth opened, revealing a low voice, but it wasn't quite deep. "Vongola Nono, it is an honor to come to this celebration. We wish you and the Vongola a great future, and the day where Decimo shall fully inherit your position. I will work along side him with the responsibilities I have always conducted as the boss of the Merlo Famiglia for seven years.

"I shall introduce my guardians and myself to you formally, as you have never seen them, only me. Once again, I am the Merlo Settimo. I'd like to honor you with my name. It is Blake Merlo, son of the late Merlo Sesto."

Blake gestured to the man with mulitcolored hair. "This is my right hand man, Ravi Ashbel, my Storm Guardian."

The gray haired man took a step forward as his boss introduced him. "Zen Isanne is my Rain Guardian."

"These two young twins are Hoshi and Kogami Merlo, adopted into my family. They are the successors of Mist and Cloud Guardians." The kids gleamed at the fact, and both of them puffed their chest out.

"My Lightning Guardian is Halley Callista, who is the young woman with pale blue hair." The girl gave a silly grin, and flashed a quick peace sign.

"And finally," Blake continued as Rose quietly scolded Halley, "this is Rose Nihil, my Sun Guardian."

He gave a final bow, and finishing his grand appearance. "May we stay allies for as long as both Famiglia exist, and let's give each other the chance to strengthen the bonds even more."

...

The Merlo Famiglia hung to the back, a little close to Tsuna and his guardians. However, most of them seem to have wandered off. The only one who stayed with Merlo Settimo was Zen Isanne, looking with cold eyes, his katana not helping their image.

Tsuna and his guardians didn't notice the constant glances Merlo Settimo gave them.

Merlo Settimo didn't notice the odd people that stared at him. His mind was preoccupied with the Vongola's tenth generation.

Also, he didn't notice the Vongola Cloud Guardian glare at him with hate and curiosity. The familiar glare worsened, and none of his fellow members could understand why he was doing it. This worried the Neo Vongloa Primo.

However, the Rain Guardian, Zen Isanne noticed everything. All of Blake's guardians noticed everything. They planned to do whatever it took to make it through tonight.

* * *

_So, why does Hibari not like our Merlo Settimo Blake? (Sesto means sixth by the way) How will each group react?_

_And, where did all the Arcabaleno disappear to? Uni did not make Byakuran a happy camper. (will be answered next chapter)_

_How did you like each of their characterizations? Find them okay? Jeez, why does KHR have to have loads and loads of characters! :(_

_Well, if you have any comments, reviews, concerns, or complaints. Do so. Just no flaming because they are so annoying. If you don't like something, say "I don't like it," instead of, "This is a piece of ****." I keep seeing this kind of stuff during fan bases or discussions when it comes to anime/manga, so it's very annoying._

_Well, hope you enjoyed!_

_With lots of love, LDT_


End file.
